Amy's Adventure 3
by Kissus
Summary: Third installment of the Amy series! Find out how Amy gets along in the story of AWE. Will she ever get home again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm alive! Decided I couldn't be bothered to wait for AWE to come out on DVD. Too long and I'm impatient. That, and I actually missed writing these damn things. And I miss all my lovely reviews so...yeah. New story for you all. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Amy was in a foul mood. Having woken up with a sore throat, forgetting her art homework after spending hours on it the previous night, receiving a detention for not having said homework and getting told off for being "grumpy and not focused throughout the lesson", Amy was in quite a different mood than she usually had coming home from school on a Friday. 

"Anyone'd be grumpy and not focused..." Amy grumbled, kicking a nearby lamppost.

"First sign o' madness, talkin' to yourself." Said a builder, who was working where Amy walked past.

Amy bit back a rude retort

"Yeah, thanks for that." She managed to reply quietly.

Amy had just turned 15 years old. She had a curvy figure, not skinny nor fat but slightly on the rounder side. Her long hair was fine, dark blonde and lay just beneath her shoulder blades. Heavy bangs rested just above her bulbous blue eyes. Dressed in her school uniform, she hardly stood out from other girls her age.

Raindrops started to fall from the dull grey sky above. Amy shuddered as they crept down her neck. She hitched her bag further over her shoulder and drew her coat closer to her. On top of all that, she had forgotten her umbrella.

The rain certainly didn't have any sympathy for her. On the contrary, it seemed to take delight at her suffering and became heavier and more violent. Amy broke into a run as a flash of lightning illuminated the danger of tall trees around her. She splashed through a muddy puddle which soaked her trousers up to the knees and made little droplets of muddy water on her maroon school sweater. She zoomed up her driveway, slipping a little on the wet tiles and burst through the front door.

"Hello, your darling daughter is home!" Amy called out, knowing perfectly well that there was no-one home.

She dropped her bag, coat and shoes in a soggy pile on the floor and danced her way to the kitchen, her bad mood slowly draining out of her as if the rain had washed it away.

Skidding to a halt in front of the fridge, Amy took out a can of Diet Coke. But as she spun back around, what she saw made her drop the can to the floor.

A girl standing in the middle of the kitchen. A girl that had not been there a second ago. A girl who had long dark hair and pale glowing skin. A girl, who unfortunately, was familiar to Amy.

"Jeez, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Amy spluttered, choking on the mouthful of coke she had managed to drink.

"I apologize." Said Rose. "But you know what time it is?"

"Summer time?" Amy sang. "Party time? Time of our lives?"

"It's At World's End Time, you dolt."

"Er...sorry to disappoint you but you're a few months too late. It came out at the end of May." Amy knew that was not what she meant.

"Yes, thanks for that. But it's time for you..." She took Amy's hand, "To experience it in a whole new way. Just like you did with the others."

"I've only just gotten over the trauma of the last one, thanks. But this conversation is irrelevant since this is all in my head and you are not real. It's a product of my...disturbed, overly imaginative erm...imagination."

"Of course it's in your head." Rose snapped. "But why on earth would that mean it's not real?"

Amy took a second to take in that sentence.

"That's from Harry Potter!" She burst out. "Thats copyright violation, that is! I hope you have a license for that or for taking people in movies, for that matter. I bet that's what you do for a job and the whole guardian angel crap is really just...well, crap."

"You're babbling, shut up. Consider yourself lucky, how many other people do you know who's had this experience? Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, girl gets sucked into a movie, book or game. Like that's never happened before." Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, almost resigning herself to it before a thought struck her mind.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone!" Amy snatched her hand out of the Rose's grip. "I never wished for it!"

"I know." She replied, taking back Amy's hand. "But this is more fun for me."

And the room dissolved before Amy's eyes.

* * *

**Yus, I'm mean. Short chapter. And you never know when the next one is coming, bwaha. **

**Also? Gonna redo my bio/profile so check that out! **

**Pleease review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, ok. I had this written out for a while but I'm stupid and forgot to post it! Bwaha! Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

Amy blinked. She was suddenly sitting in a small rowboat. Her school uniform has vanished and had been replaced with a far too big white shirt, brown trousers and bucket boots. Glancing to the front of the boat, Amy saw that it was being rowed by Elizabeth Swann, who was singing softly.

Amy gulped. How would she explain how she got here?

_No worries, _Rose's voice suddenly rang in Amy's mind. _You've been here the entire time_. _Or at least they think you have. _

"Oh great." Amy grumbled. "Hearing voices, always a good sign."

They sailed smoothly under a small bridge, a catherine wheel suddenly sparkled and whirled as they passed under it. The small village was dark and quiet, joined with Elizabeth's singing and the forest of rickety stilts that held up wooden buildings, the whole effect was quite eerie.

"That's really creepy, you know." Amy said to Elizabeth.

"Pardon me if everything I do isn't to your liking." Elizabeth snapped back.

Amy was slightly taken aback though she wasn't offended.

"Harsh." She mumbled though she knew Elizabeth would be on edge with Jack dead and Will off somewhere.

"Might I remind you that it wasn't my idea for you to come with us to see Sao Feng."

"Oh yeah?" Amy replied, hardly surprised. "Who's was it then?"

"Barbossa's."

"Barbossa's?" She repeated. That had surprised her.

"Yes. He thinks that Sao Feng would never suspect foul play with a woman and young girl with him."

"Cunning."

The boat bumped to the edge of a platform.

"What was that song you were singing?" Amy asked as they got out of the boat.

"Hoist the Colours." Elizabeth began, "It's..."

"A dangerous song to be singing." Interrupted a new voice. Amy and Elizabeth looked over to see Tai Huang emerging from the shadows. "For anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly two women."

Amy scowled.

"Particularly two women alone." He said.

"What makes you think they're alone?" Said another new voice, this one familiar.

Barbossa swaggered down some stone steps towards them.

"You protect them?" Tai Huang asked.

Elizabeth whipped out a knife and held it to his throat. "What makes you think I need protecting?" She breathed.

"Ermm...I might...need..." Amy trailed off, scuffing her boot in the dirt. She had just realised her lack of weapons.

"Your master's expectin' us." Barbossa continued. "An unexpected death'd cast a slight pall over our meeting."

Elizabeth released him. Just then, some military men marched by. Barbossa pulled Amy backwards as the others slunk to the shadows. They stayed pressed against the wall until the men had passed. Tai Huang beckoned them forward. Amy took a step forward, looking back over her shoulder. A dark figure wheeling a cart stopped atop a bridge. Amy grinned as she recognised the parrot and monkey that sat on the cart, then hurried forward to catch up to the others.

"Have you heard from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa as they walked down a stone street, passing stalls and merchants. It was busier and livelier here.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to know your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa replied.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth said bitterly.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

Amy coughed to cover up a snort of laughter.

"And you," He rounded on Amy who raised her eyebrows. "Don't say anything about anyone...or anything...just don't speak at all."

"Speak no evil, gotcha." .

They approached the doors to a bath house. Tai Huang knocked on the door and spoke what must've been a password, since the doors opened and they were ushered inside.

The bath house was dark and stuffy. The humidity of the steam and the smell of what seemed like rot and mould made Amy splutter.

Barbossa and Elizabeth handed over their swords and pistols to the doormen Suddenly Amy felt much less vulnerable by her lack of weapons.

Elizabeth moved forward to pass them but Tai Huang held up his hand.

"You think just because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

Amy's eyes flicked to Barbossa who gave a kind of grimace and said "Since you put it that way.."

"Remove, please."

Amy's eyes widened as she took off her coat to reveal a harness jam-packed with weapons. Taking the harness off, she handed over several more guns and a grenade. She held up a finger then reached behind her to take out a huge gun and put it on top of the pile.

Amy and Barbossa looked at each other with bemused expressions.

"I don't even wanna know..." Amy said quietly.

Elizabeth shrugged but apparently Tai Huang was not done.

"Remove. Please." He said, grinning. Elizabeth scowled and disappeared behind a screen.

Tai Huang turned his gaze to Amy.

"Look, pal, nothing you say is gonna make me do that." Amy grumbled, quite happy with her oversized white shirt. She patted herself down. "No weapons, see."

Tai Huang nodded and gestured them to come forward.

Elizabeth reappeared at Amy's side, desperately tugging the robe to try and conceal more. Amy winced in sympathy.

They moved farther into the bath house, passing men sitting in tubs. Amy saw that they were covered in growing fungus and felt a bit sick. They stopped walking as they approached a platform. Amy couldn't help but feel a little nervous as the man standing on the platform turned around to reveal himself as Sao Feng.

Barbossa bowed low and gestured for Elizabeth to do the same. He put a hand on Amy's back and forced her into a bow.

"Captain Barbossa." Greeted Sao Feng. "Welcome to Singapore."

They straightened up.

"More steam." He ordered. Amy raised her eyebrows. The room was already humid enough, surely.

"I understand you have a request to make of me." He continued once steam billowed from the gaps in the floor.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and find myself in need of a ship and a crew." Barbossa replied.

"Hmm..." Sao Feng scratched his head. "Is an odd coincidence."

Amy gulped.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth offered.

"That'll be the day." Amy said softly.

"No. Because earlier this day not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng took a handful of papers off an old man sitting on a stool.

"The navigational charts."

Amy felt Elizabeth stiffen next to her.

"The route to the furthest gate." He continued. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Amy looked at Barbossa.

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa replied.

Sao Feng paused. Amy just realised her heart was thumping rather fast. He nodded at two henchman standing near a tub. They pulled out a rod that was sticking out of the tub, tied to it was Will Turner who they had been holding underwater. Will gasped and choked.

Amy felt Elizabeth's hand grip the sleeve of her shirt very tightly. Amy couldn't help but let out a gasp when she realised how long he must've been underwater. Barbossa stepped on her foot.

"This is the thief." Sao Feng said, watching them closely. "Is his face familiar to you?"

They all shook their heads, Elizabeth frantically.

Sao Feng drew out a deadly looking knife, which looked more like a spike. Elizabeth gripped Amy's arm hard.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." He thrust the knife towards Will's throat.

"No, don't!" Elizabeth screamed. She put her hands over her mouth, horrified.

"Well, crap." Amy said under her breath. They had been caught out. And, amazingly, she wasn't the one who blew it.

"You come into my city..." Sao Feng said. "And betray my hospitality..."

"Sao Feng," Barbossa began, "I assure you, I had no idea..."

"That he would get caught?" Sao Feng roared. Amy stepped back a little. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker and I cannot help but wonder...why?"

Barbossa tossed a coin to Sao Feng who held it up to his ear as if listening to it.

"The song's been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honour the call."

Sao Feng paused.

"More steam." He demanded. Amy rolled her eyes. Her hair was getting damp from steam and her shirt was starting to stick to her.

A serving woman tugged on a rope. She looked confused when nothing happened.

"More steam!"

She pulled it again. Steam was released from the floors below. Amy tugged at her shirt a little, now feeling slightly jealous of Elizabeth's skimpy robe.

"There is a price on all our heads." Sao Feng continued.

"Aye"

"It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." Sao Feng gave a significant look to Will.

Amy looked down as Sao Feng and Barbossa carried on. Through a crack in the floor boards, she thought she saw the slightest flash of movement and heard whispers. Squinting, she could just make out the yellow eyes of Pintel who was starting up through the floorboards at Elizabeth.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth was saying as Amy focused again. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore..."

Amy twigged what he and Ragetti were giggling about and stamped hard on the floorboards.

Barbossa looked at her.

"A bug." Amy said.

"Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy. And yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!" Elizabeth finished

Amy stared. When had she learned to become a motivational speaker?

"Elizabeth Swann..." Sao Feng walked towards her. "there is more to you than meets the eye. And the eye does not go wanting."

Amy rolled her eyes. This remark angered Will, who struggled against the people holding him.

"But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question." Sao Feng pointed at Barbossa. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will answered at once. "He's one of the nine Pirate Lords."

The two serving women giggled at the mention of Jack's name. Amy felt a rush of guilt.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow brought back from the land of the dead is so that I could send him back myself!" Sao Feng said furiously.

Amy thought Jack must've had this effect on a lot of people.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa said.

Amy wondered how all this new information came about and how much of it she could actually remember.

Sao Feng paused, looking at the man in front of him. Amy saw it too, the paint from the man's tattoo was dripping down his back

"So you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!"

The men that were sitting in the bath tub all stood up revealing the weapons they were holding under the water.

Amy took a step backward.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable..."

Suddenly, five swords flew into the air from under the floorboards. Barbossa and Elizabeth caught one in each hand. Amy's hit her in the wrist and clattered to the floor. Barbossa grinned smugly.

Sao Feng grabbed the man with the leaky tattoo and held a sword to his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

"Oooh, there's a threat." Amy said sarcastically, reaching down to pick up her sword.

"Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said, confused.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?" Will asked.

Just then, there was a giant explosion as military men from the East India Trading Company burst through the bath house. Amy ducked as shots were fired and fights broke out. It was complete chaos, Amy wondered how on earth anyone knew who they were fighting.

The sound of someone shouting her name, made Amy look up. Clambering to her feet, she took a running tackle at a military man who was about to take a shot at Will. Amy took out her sword and snapped off the straps that bound Will to the pole. Elizabeth handed him a sword and he fought off a couple of oncoming military men. Mercer took aim at Elizabeth but Will pushed her out of the way. Elizabeth got shoved into Amy who tumbled to the ground. One of Sao Feng's women fell next to her. Amy looked over to see a bullet hole in her forehead. She shrieked and got to her feet as fast as she could.

"Come on!" Will yelled, pulling her towards the door. They skidded to a halt as all the military men were facing them, taking aim.

"Oh sh..." But Amy was interrupted by a huge explosion. The explosion created a giant crater in the middle of the floor. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and Cotton clambered out of the hole.

"Let's go." Amy said, tearing towards the door.

The fights were still in session on the streets of Singapore. They tore through the streets, knocking stalls and people out of the way.

"Get out the bloody way!" Amy grumbled, slashing at a couple of military men that got in her way. She got pushed head over heels over a pile of debris by someone hurrying past. Hurriedly wiping the blood from a small cut in her lip, she picked herself up and rushed on.

Amy started to run over a rickety bridge as a firework wooshed past her, inches away from her face. Momentarily distracted, Amy ran headlong into a figure on the bridge. The man lost his balance and tumbled into the river, revealing Barbossa who was fighting with him previously.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt?" Amy panted. Barbossa looked surprised but half impressed at the same time. Members of the group were reappearing out of the chaos of exploding fireworks.

Amy raised her eyebrows as Will approached them with a group of chinese pirates and the charts under his arm.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked.

"And better yet: a ship and a crew." Will replied.

Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

"This way. Quickly." Tai Huang lead them away.

"And...no-one finds this suspicious?" Amy asked incredulously.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower." Elizabeth said to Tia Dalma, as they sailed away from the burning wreck of Singapore. "Do you think he'll honour the call?"

"I cannot say." Replied Tia Dalma. "There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

"Great." Amy grumbled. "Just what we need."

**

* * *

**

**Mmk, watching the whole movie...we have quite a task ahead, don't we?**

**Next chapter should be up before Christmas.**

**Until then, please keep reviewing because I lurve getting them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm late! But I do have a proper, genuine excuse! My computer died. Stupid old thing. But shiny pink laptop? Heck yes. So I bring you an itty-bitty chapter to say sorry for my lack of punctuality.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I might as well reply to two chapters worth of reviews here since of the shortness of the chapter:**

**16aqua: I love you and your enthusiasm!**

**Ogreatrandom: I love that quote too, it's so Dumbledore-ish.**

**The-american-hockey-girl: Thank you, and here's a chapter.**

**Moonchild94: Oh I know, it seemed an awful long wait for the DVD, didn't it?**

**Scooby2408: Yay for you getting the High School Musical reference!**

**Scooby2408 again: I'm starting to picture her in the movies too whenever I watch it, so I'm glad others do too!**

**Moonchild94 again: Ahh I remember when Christmas seemed a long way away...**

**Mbus55: Thanks!**

**AlyssaSki: Nice to know I've been anticipated!**

**Well, we all done now? Onwards and upwards.**

* * *

The boat slid smoothly through the icy glass water, passing snow covered cliffs and rocks. Snowflakes fluttered sporadically down from the thick grey clouds in the sky, making Amy see glittery rainbows as they settled on her eyelashes. Back home, this effect would've made her extremely happy. Here, shivering violently from the bitter cold, it just seemed to make her even grumpier.

"No-one said anything about cold." Pintel grumbled.

Amy pulled the coat Will had let her borrow close around her.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti said.

"Yeah, lack of heat."

"Why don't that Obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Tia Dalma said. "Jack Sparrow is taken body and soul to a place not of the earth, but punishment, the worst fate a person can bring upon himself, stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker."

There was a small silence as Tia Dalma moved away.

"Huh...sounds like detention with my Maths teacher." Amy grinned, pulling the coat over her head, shuddering as the icicles on her fringe touched her forehead. "Well she could at least bring back some sort of warm...thing. Central heating, hot chocolate...molten lava."

She stood up, hoping to bring some warmth to her numb feet, and hop-skipped her way over to where Will and Tai Huang were examining a rotating map.

"Nothing here is set." Will said, also shivering. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"Modern?" Amy scoffed.

"But it leads to more places." Tai Huang said.

Amy ducked under Will's arm to have a look at the map herself. Her boot skidded across a patch of ice on deck and her hand spun the maps dials as she clutched onto the table to steady herself.

"Whoa, I'm Ok...I'm ok." Amy said, holding up her hands.

"Look..." Will said, adjusting the circles of the map slightly. The symbols on the map when spun were forming letters.

"Over the edge, over again." Will read. His shaking fingers turned the circles again. "Sunrise sets, flash of green."

"Lovely phrase." Amy commented. "Poetic. Though I was never good at poetry analysis. What does it mean?"

Will said nothing and rolled up the maps. He handed them to Barbossa, who looked at them with interest.

"Do you care to interpret...Captain Barbossa?" Will asked.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked Gibbs.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion, the last glimpse of sunlight, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it who aint and some say –"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world! From the dead!" Pintel piped up. Gibbs glared at him for stealing his thunder.

"Sorry." Pintel mumbled.

"Land of the dead, huh? Great fun." Amy said, her teeth chattering.

"Trust me, missy." Barbossa said, thrusting the maps back at her. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem..." He turned the direction of the ship, "It's getting back."

"Yeah, 'cos this has been a snap so far." Amy grumbled, flexing her frozen fingers and stomping off to the other end of the boat as they sailed through dark icy cave.

* * *

**Eh, shorter than I thought. Oh wells. Stay tuned for more!**

**And keep reviewing.**

**Mwah, love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short one, I know, I know. But hey, it's better than nothing, right? And I'm alive.**

**So here we go: **

* * *

It was nightfall. The skies were cloudless and the water was calm, the beauty of millions of stars reflected on its glassy surface. Amy stood near the front of the weather-beaten boat, a few meters away from Elizabeth, who looked troubled as always.

"How long do we continue not talking?" said Will's voice.

Amy jumped. It was the first time anyone had spoke for a number of hours.

"Once we rescue Jack, everything'll be fine." Elizabeth replied quietly.

They both were quiet for a moment.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked away before they could speak again. She wasn't in the mood for their lovey-dovey angst today. She didn't get far however before Elizabeth joined her, looking even more troubled.

"Cheer up." Amy offered weakly. "At least it's not cold anymore..."

She thought she saw the corners of Elizabeth's mouth twitch. That was an achievement in itself. It soon disappeared as Will went running past them towards Barbossa, who was steering.

"Oh great," Amy groaned, as she and Elizabeth followed, "What is it this time?"

"We're good and lost now." Barbossa said proudly.

There was a stunned pause.

"Lost?" Elizabeth repeated.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"Does that mean getting the map was a complete waste of time?" Amy grumbled as everyone peered over the edge to look at their surroundings.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said.

"Aye." Barbossa replied simply.

"To stations!" Will yelled and the crew jumped to it.

Amy pushed her way through the shouting and running men to the rail of the boat and leaned out.

"Holy..." Her stomach dropped.

The ship was heading towards a gargantuan waterfall, fast.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth said furiously to Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind." He replied, swaggering over to her. "You may not survive to pass this way again and these may be the last friendly words you'll hear." He touched her face.

"What?" Amy asked, incredulously.

More orders were being yelled. Amy didn't understand any of them so she concentrated on not being pushed out of the boat by rushing people.

Will was trying to change direction but it was doing no good. Amy ran over to help him pull the rudder. That had helped a little, the boat swerved and turned around but they were getting far too close to the edge of the falls.

"Hold on!" Will yelled.

Abandoning him, Amy flung herself to the ground and reached for anything solid. The boat tipped upwards. Amy was sliding downwards until her scrabbling hands found a rope, she clung to it for dear life. The last thing she heard was the screams of the crew and manic laughing of Barbossa before the boat fell off the falls and down into darkness.

* * *

**I love you, reviewers! **

**Mwah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so...delayed, I know. I have been really sick lately and have had exams. I didn't have the energy or the funny in me to make a new chapter. Sorry guys, but sucky stuff happens and unfortunately it's this story that suffers. But it's 2:15 am now so I figured why not. Enjoy and review. **

* * *

Amy opened her eyes to see that she was about 10 feet underwater. She let out a little yelp that was nothing more than a stream of bubbles. Kicking hard, fighting against her wet clothes weighing her down, Amy made her way to the surface. Spitting out a mouthful of seawater, Amy looked around. The boat was completely wrecked, barely anything more than strewn pieces of rubble bobbing up and down on the waves. Members of the crew were already making their way to shore. Amy followed at a fast but steady pace, finally splashing her way onto the beach in her soaked and weighted boots.

Squinting in the bright sunlight, Amy gazed around. She could see nothing but a vast stretch of sand, raised up in small hills.

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs said, also looking around.

"Nah, you should see my school." Amy replied, wheezing a little as she caught her breath.

"I don't see Jack." Elizabeth said, standing beside Amy. "I don't see anyone."

"Yeah, if Davy Jones is as big a bastard as we know him to be, shouldn't this place be swarmed with people who pissed him off?" Amy asked.

"This is why no-one dared."Barbossa replied.

"Except our Jack-o. How like him." Amy mumbled. "So where is he?"

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa looked out at the endless sand.

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different then Jack." Will said.

Several pale crabs scuttled their way across the sand, all gathering around the hem of Tia Dalma's dress. Tia had one in her hand and was stroking it with her index finger.

"Witty Jack," She smirked, "Is closer than you t'ink."

"What, d'you smell blood on the wind?" Amy grumbled but looked to where Tia Dalma turned.

A dark shape was looming over the top of a huge sandhill. The mast, sails and bow of a very familiar ship was making its way over the top of the hill as if it was nothing but an ocean wave. The Black Pearl glided down the sand, magnificently.

Amy grinned as she saw a figure standing on top of the mast.

"You just can't resist an entrance, can you?" She breathed, amused.

The Pearl slid right onto the beach, past where they were standing and neatly into the ocean. Amy saw that it was powered by thousands and thousands of crabs from underneath the ship. She thought that would be a neat way to end global warming.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mamma, it's Jack!" Gibbs said.

Amy stared at him and wondered where he picked up these strange statements and phrases.

Jack rowed his way back to the beach in a longboat.

"It's the captain!" Ragetti yelled as the group ran to him.

Jack marched his way towards them.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack roared, stopping in front of them.

"Aye, Captain?"

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then?"

Gibbs looked confused. "Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?"

There was a pause.

"He's lost it. Even more so." Amy stated.

"Sir, you're in Davy Jones's Locker, Cap'n." Gibbs said quietly to him.

Jack's eyes went wide.

"I know that." He said. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't!"

Amy didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Jack Sparrow." Came another voice.

"Ah, Hector!" Jack said, weaving his way towards Barbossa.

Amy had to laugh at this. She couldn't imagine a scary pirate like Barbossa being called "Hector".

"It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? Ya shot me." Barbossa said shortly.

Jack paused.

"No, I didn't."

He moved down the line, stopping in front of Amy.

"And you. You're here, eh?"

"It would appear so." Amy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Stopped off for a visit from your futuristic world of madness then?" Jack asked, waving his hands a bit.

"Hark who's talking. I'm bloody Einstein next to you."

He ignored this and moved down.

"Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia stared at him.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will said.

"William, tell me something." Jack swaggered over to him. "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel. Or rather...damsel in distress? Either one."

Amy grinned.

"No."

"Then you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D...You're not really here!"

"Ah the process of elimination. Riddled with potential flaws. Disappointing, Jack."

"Jack!" Elizabeth interrupted. "This is real, we're here."

Jack looked lost for words for a moment. He walked back a few paces and bent towards Amy.

"The Locker, you say?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. We've come to rescue you, distressing damsel."

"Have you now?" He straightened up. "Very kind of you. But it would seem as I posses a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there." Barbossa said, pointing at the Pearl.

Jack peered out at the ocean. "Cant spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman." Will burst out suddenly.

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called." Finished Tia.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" Jack said.

"We need you, Jack." Amy said.

"Aye Jack, the world needs you back, something fierce." Gibbs added.

"And you need a crew."

Jack turned around.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

There was a silence as everyone looked at Elizabeth. Amy kept her head down, staring at her boots.

"Oh...she's not told you?" Jack smiled. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He strode towards Tia Dalma. "As for you..."

She smiled, flirtily. "Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

Jack smiled back. "Fair enough, alright, you're in."

He moved down the line again.

"Don't need you, you scare me." He said to Ragetti. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty." He gave a little shudder as he passed Pintel.

"I would dearly love to leave you behind," He said to Amy, "But incidents in the past have brought me to realise that it doesn't matter what I do, you always...appear."

"Some would call that loyalty."

"I call it a headache. Welcome aboard."

Amy gave a mock salute.

"Who are you?" He stopped in front of the Singapore sailors.

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"And where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"SOLD!" Amy yelled, thwacking Jack on the shoulder. "To the insane man with beaded dreads."

"Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." Jack whipped out his compass.

"About time, too." Amy skipped off toward the longboat.

"Which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa drummed his fingers on the map, grinning.

* * *

**I promise promise PROMISE not to make you wait too long for the next one. You have my word as a...erm...human being.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, dears. Have a chapter!**

* * *

Back on the Black Pearl, everyone was busy setting sail. Except for Amy, that is. She was busy pretending to be busy, a skill she had picked up over many years at school.

"Trim those sails!"

"Trim those sails!"

Amy looked up to see Jack following Barbossa like a puppy.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

She grinned.

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

Wandering over to them, she said "I'm sorry, is there an echo in here?"

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No, what _are_ you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No! What _are_ you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?! Captain gives orders on this ship!" Jack said.

Amy's ribs were hurting from suppressed laughter by now.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa retorted.

Jack paused. "My ship. Makes me captain."

"Boys, boys." Amy interrupted. "I have a way to settle this. Why don't _you_ call the ship..." she gestured to Jack, "and then you call the ship. And then we'll see who it goes to."

There was silence.

"You don't get it? Like a dog, y'know?" Amy attempted to explain.

More silence.

"Never mind. You were saying?"

"They be my charts!" Barbossa held them up in Jack's face.

"That makes you...chart-man!"

"Stow it, the both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Pintel roared suddenly.

Jack and Barbossa stared at him, not amused.

"Finally someone said it." Amy mumbled.

"Sorry." Pintel said quietly. "I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration...sorry."

Jack and Barbossa stomped up the stairs.

"Now, that's an idea!" Amy followed behind them, "I think I should be captain. I mean, I cant do a worse job than you two are doing. How hard could it be?"

They didn't even turn around.

"No more complicated orders that are impossible to understand. I doubt even half the crew know what they're doing."

Barbossa whipped out his telescope and looked out to sea while Amy was still talking. Jack attempted to do the same but quickly put his away when he realised it was considerably smaller.

"So how 'bout it?" Amy asked him.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Jack grumbled at her.

"Probably."

"Go bother someone else for a bit." He gave her a slight push in the opposite direction.

Amy scowled at him before stomping away to the rails. She could see the Locker in the distance, shrinking away.

"Amy," Said a soft voice beside her.

Amy jumped and turned to see Elizabeth. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing." Said Amy, surprised.

They walked together down the steps below decks and sat on them.

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment.

"You knew, didn't you?" She said after a while.

"Knew what?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "About...about Jack."

Amy paused, then nodded.

"And...you don't hate me for it?"

She paused again but then shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I...don't really know, to be honest. I guess I was thinking about my part in the whole thing, as selfish as it sounds."

They looked away from each other into the gloom, both recalling the unpleasant memory. There was a soft silence between them before a voice spoke from the darkness.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" Will asked quietly.

Elizabeth glanced at Amy, looking miserable. "He's rescued now, it's done with."

Amy decided now was a good time to slip away to leave them to it, but as Elizabeth came running up the steps a few minutes later in tears, she couldn't help feeling a little sorry for them both and their complicated relationship.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that because it annoyed me to write it.**

**Please push the review button and leave me some feedback because I will love you for it.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**I've updated, so you know what that means. Yes, it's that time again! -drumroll- It's excuse time!**

**In all seriousness, I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had exams and work experience and its all been a bit higgeldy piggeldy. But thank you, thank you, thank you for the two reviewers I had for my last chapter. Big hugs for them. **

* * *

It was night aboard the Pearl. Gloomy grey mist weaved its way around the ship and across the horizon. Amy was sitting on the floor, her head resting against the wooden rails, the gentle creaking of the ship and the sound of the sea was nearly sending her to sleep.

"No, no. Bring it back in." Pintel's voice brought Amy out of her doze. She stood up and went over to them.

"What're you doing?"

"Fishing." Ragetti said, sitting at the bow of the ship.

"Fishing." Amy repeated. "We're at world's end and you're...fishing?"

"Yeah." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Caught anything, then?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not a bleedin' thing." Pintel grumbled, untangling his hook.

"Shocker." Amy said quietly, leaning over to look into the murky depths. "Maybe you should..."

But she was interrupted as Ragetti gasped and jumped, dropping his fishing line into the water. Looking over the side, Amy's eyes widened. There were ghostly figures floating through the water. They were silvery white and flowing but easily recognisable as human bodies.

"Ah, see. There's your problem." Amy said, taking Pintel's fishing pole and trying to poke one.

"Eerie." Pintel said. "That's downright macabre."

"Pretty creepy." Amy agreed, withdrawing her poking stick and gazing at them. They were making a soft wailing sound that sent shivers up her spine.

The three of them were silent for a moment.

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball of one of 'em?" Ragetti said.

Amy stared. She was starting to like these guys.

They went to fetch cannonballs, giggling as they carried them back across the deck but stopped short when they saw Tia Dalma looking down at the spirits. She turned around and glared at the three of them. They dropped their cannonballs, Amy hopping over them as they rolled away.

"Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel said, sheepishly.

Amy spluttered with giggles but stifled them quickly as she saw that Tia was quite upset.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones." She said.

"What, the ghostly thingies?" Amy asked, going over to have another look.

"That was the duty him was charged with by the Goddess Calypso." Tia carried on. "To ferry those who die at sea to the other side."

"What a truly cheerful job." Amy stated.

"And every ten years, him could come ashore. To be with she who love him truly." Tia turned away, the emotion showing in her eyes. "But the man has become a monster."

"I don't blame him." Amy commented. "All this death and he only gets to go to shore once every ten years. Pretty sucky to me."

She shut up when Tia glared at her.

"So he wasn't always...tentacley?" Ragetti asked, miming Jones' squid-beard.

"No," She replied, smiling at an obvious memory, "Him was a man...once."

Amy noticed that her hand went to the locket around her neck. She looked out to sea again.

"Great." She said. "Boats."

A whole fleet of little rowboats were floating gently towards them, each one with its own lantern lighting the face of its ghostly owner.

"They're not a threat to us." Came Will's voice from behind her.

Amy jumped.

"Don't be sneaking around all quietly when there's all this spooky crap going on!" Amy grumbled, thwacking him on the arm.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." Tia said shortly.

"We best just let them be." Barbossa said.

Amy wondered when everyone had decided to appear. She shivered a little, looking at the gaunt, blank faces of the people in the boats. She spotted one that looked very familiar.

Elizabeth had spotted it too.

"It's my father, we've made it back!" She said excitedly. "Father! Father, here, look here!" She waved.

"Elizabeth...we're not back." Jack said quietly.

Amy gulped and a sense of dread filled her insides as Elizabeth's smile faded.

"Father!" Elizabeth called, horrified.

Governor Swann turned to look at her.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" He asked.

"No. No." Elizabeth whispered, shaking her head.

"I think I am."

Amy looked away a little. She couldn't help her eyes burning.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth said.

"There was this chest, you see." Governor Swann said slowly. "It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

Amy glanced at Will, who was standing next to her.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth called.

"And a heart." Swann carried on. "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity."

Amy turned her gaze from Will to Jack, who looked intrigued.

"The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for." Swann said.

"Someone cast a line." Elizabeth said, "Come back with us!"

Tia stared at Will. "A touch...of destiny."

Amy stepped back a little, she was finding the whole situation very creepy.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth called to her father.

But he just smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth screamed, getting frantic.

Amy hastily brushed away a tear that was threatening to fall from her eyes.

Elizabeth ran down to the stern, trying to keep up with the boat that was drifting away, screaming desperately.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia said hastily.

Everyone ran toward Elizabeth who was climbing up on the railing.

"Please come with us, please!" She screamed, as Amy grabbed her round the waist and pulled her off the railing.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann said as he drifted away.

"I won't leave you!" Elizabeth shrieked, struggling to get back. "No, I won't let you die!"

Will pulled her away and held her to him. She sobbed hysterically into his chest.

Amy felt like her heart was breaking in sympathy as she laid a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shaking shoulders.

"Is there a way?" Will asked quietly.

Tia shook her head, "Him at peace."

Amy looked away. She would be glad to get away from this place.

* * *

**How depressing must that be. Seriously though, I teared up watching this bit. But next chapter should be a bit more upbeat. **

**Until then, dears. **

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um, hi. I know it's been a long time since my last update. Like, over a year. Woah. But I'm going to be truthful with you guys here...I forgot this existed. Completely forgot. Which I know is shameful and I should be shunned and exiled BUT to be fair on me, I had kind of important exams to do. But those are done now! Thank you to the sudden reviews and author alert notifications I've gotten in the last few weeks that reminded me of this series existence (no, seriously...where are you guys coming from?)**

**Shall we proceed?**

**

* * *

  
**

It felt like they had been sailing forever. The sun was slowly sinking towards the stretch of endless, empty ocean.

The lack of food and water was taking its effect on the crew, some of which were sprawled on the deck like dead flies, Amy included.

"I'm dying." She croaked. "Either of thirst or boredom, I can't quite tell which."

"No water." Pintel said hoarsely, "Why is all but the rum gone?"

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs replied, tipping his bottle upside down.

"I dunno about you, but I'm seriously questioning this cruise and its service." Amy got to her feet, "I'm going to make a formal complaint to the manager."

Scuttling away, Amy saw Will glance at Elizabeth, who was moping on the steps, and went to stand next to him.

"So...what's the plan, Stan?"

Before he could answer, Tia cut in. "If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas...doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever."

Amy let her head fall onto the rail in despair. "Thank you, sunshine, but let's not sugar coat the situation, though. "

"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a might too soon." Said Gibbs.

"Am I missing something here?" Amy put her hands on her hips, pointing out to sea, "That sun is setting and we're standing here like lemons. Shouldn't we be like...Oh, I don't know...doing _something_?"

"I agree." Will looked up at Barbossa, who was just standing looking out at sea. "Why doesn't he do something?"

"Because he's a loon. Did it not occur to you being brought back from the dead may have induced side effects that would seriously influence his captaining abilities?"

"There's no sense to it." Said Gibbs, walking with Will and Amy across the deck.

"And the green flash happens at sunset," said Will, "Not sunrise."

"I'll make him see a green flash in a minute." Amy grumbled, gesturing at Jack who was spinning the sections of the map, absent-mindedly. "He's just as bad. Death doesn't agree with them, clearly."

She strolled over to Jack and stood behind him, peering down at the map over his shoulder.

She cleared her throat.

"Jack? D'you feel like contributing in any way?"

There was a pause.

"Up is down." He stated.

Amy blinked.

"Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful," He continued, "Why are these things never clear?"

"Because it's a movie." Amy sighed.

"What? Eh?"

"The movie would be boring if it weren't."

"Come again?"

"Well...oh, forget it." She gave up.

"Well, that's even more than less than unhelpful."

"I know." She came round and sat beside him. "Everyone else is being as unhelpful as possible, I thought I should try and fit in."

"I love the sea." Jack said wistfully.

Amy frowned. "I rest my case."

"I prefer rum," Jack said, "Rum's good."

"Well, yeah, I think even I'd prefer drinking rum to seawater." Amy looked incredulously at him, "Jack, are you ever not infuriating in these situations?"

"Once every ten years." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I hate you and I will forever."

"Even longer given the deficit of rum."

"Probably." Amy noticed Jack was looking at a fixed spot on his right shoulder. "Jack, you're an idiot."

"Ooh, I like that!" Jack grinned.

Amy shook her head. "They better bloody come up with a plan before sunset or I'm doomed to be stuck with you forever." She put her head in her hands.

"Not sunset..."Jack said suddenly, spinning a section on the map. "Sundown and rise...up!"

He leapt to his feet as Amy raised her head to look at him.

"What's that?" he cried, darting to the rail.

Will, Gibbs and Amy followed him and looked out at the vast stretch of nothing.

"What IS that?"

"Jack..."

"I don't know, what do you think?" He asked his shoulder.

"Where?" Asked Gibbs.

"There!"

He gave a cry and ran to the other side of the ship, everyone tailing after him.

There was clearly nothing there but Amy followed as well, desperate for any plan that didn't involve sitting around discussing impending doom.

As they ran from side to side, more of the crew joined in, curious as to what Jack was up to. As more people joined in, the more the ship tilted from side to side.

"We're rocking the ship..." Amy observed.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"He's rocking the ship." Pintel groaned.

Barbossa ordered to cut the restraints on the cannons and cargo below, which rolled as they ran, increasing the tilt of the ship.

"This reminds me of PE lessons!" Amy panted as they kept running back and forth. The steepness of the incline increased and it became harder and harder to reach the other side. She just about managed to grab the rail and hold onto it tight as her feet threatened to slide down the slope. She decided to focus on hanging on and let the others run up and down without her.

"Jack!" She called to him when he next reached her side. "You mean we're going...?"

"Up is down!"

"That's what I was dreading."

The boat rocked completely on its side, everyone's feet left the floor as they were left hanging on by the rail.

Amy squeaked in terror as she felt her grip slipping on the rough wood. Her muscles aching, she tried to inch her fingers back into a grip. Jack glanced over and suddenly a strong hand clamped on top of hers, pinning her hold on the ship as it started to flip over.

"And now up..." Jack said as the sea rose up to meet them, "...is down."

The ship crashed into the sea and all they could do is hang on as they suddenly found themselves underwater.

And there it settled, completely upside down.

Amy tried to make a noise of disbelief at their situation but all that issued from her mouth was a stream of bubbles.

The seconds ticked by and Amy was starting to frantically wonder if this was a good idea after all. Then she realised it couldn't possibly be a good idea since it was thought up by Jack. She thought about swimming to the surface before realising that she was still being held on by Jack. Her train of thought was interrupted by a huge, roaring, whooshing sound. The boat was being pulled to the surface by a giant invisible force, making Amy feel like she was on some sort of bizarre theme park ride.

The broke the surface at a tremendous rate, making the boat actually become airborne for a few moments before crashing back to the surface.

The ship emptied of water as it flowed off the edges and back into the sea, leaving everyone sprawled and choking on the deck.

Amy spat out a considerable amount of seawater. "Well, that was fun."

She scrambled to her feet, flipping her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Is it sunrise?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have no idea anymore." Amy said, squinting out at the horizon.

There was a tranquil moment is silence as everyone gazed at the sunrise. It was soon broken by Barbossa pointing his gun at Jack.

Will and Elizabeth drew their guns and pointed them at Barbossa.

Jack pointed his gun at Will, who pointed one of his back at Jack.

Elizabeth pointed one of her guns at Jack, who pointed the other of his back at her.

Amy felt quite dizzy.

They stood there for a moment, a circle of guns. Amy wondered how everyone suddenly had two guns and she had none and felt quite left out. She frowned and snatched a gun off Gibbs, and pointed it at no-one in particular, since she wasn't sure who she was rooting for.

One by one, they started to laugh and lowered their guns for a split second before raising them again.

"Alright then!" Barbossa roared, business like. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. Jack, you and I are going and there be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing that point." Jack replied. "If there's pirates gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Amy was having a hard time caring about any of these points.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate!" Elizabeth turned both her guns on Jack.

"D'you really think a gathering of pirates would get anything productive done whatsoever? They'd fight each other more than Beckett." Amy waved her gun impatiently, causing Jack to duck out of its range.

"Fight or not," Will turned his pistols on Jack, "You're not running, Jack."

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one 'til there's none left but you." Barbossa said, pointing his pistol at him.

Jack contemplated this.

"I quite like the sound of that." He said, "Captain Jack Sparrow, the Last Pirate."

Amy snorted but bit back her comment on how that sounded like a bad novel.

Barbossa stepped forward. "Aye, you'll be fightin' Jones alone, but how does that fit into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that."

"I'm having no part in this plan." Amy warned. Jack ignored her.

"But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that."

Amy flinched as Jack pulled the trigger but all that happened was a squishy sounding click.

Everyone tried firing but nothing worked.

Amy purposefully splashed Jack in the face with her shot.

"Wet powder." Gibbs stated the obvious.

"I wonder how that could've happened." Amy said sarcastically, hopping in a puddle on the deck.

Jack scowled at Barbossa as he moved away from him.

"Wait! We can still use 'em as clubs!" Pintel called hopefully.

Jack stalked away, snatching the pistol off Amy as she attempted to bonk him on the head with it.

* * *

**My sincere and deepest apologies and I appreciate every single one of you for your patience and for not smashing my head in with a big stick.**

**Please review.**


End file.
